El cantar de las nereidas
by Anneshka
Summary: "Vengo del mar, de los brazos de las olas y el beso de la sal. Soy la sombra tranquila del agua antes de una terrible tormenta; el viento tempestuoso que acaricia tus mejillas. Soy el llanto de las solitarias gaviotas que resuena en tus oídos, y el olor a mar de tu pecosa piel. Tú eres la silenciosa mano que gentilmente me toca. Tú eres la tormenta en la que estoy perdida." AcexOC.
1. Prólogo

Edward Newgate salió de su camarote temprano en la mañana, ocupando su lugar favorito sobre la cubierta del Moby Dick. Sus hijos aprovecharon para ir a saludarlo ni bien se terminó de acomodar, resaltando por su gigantesco tamaño entre todos los otros tripulantes. Marco fue uno de los últimos en acercarse a darle el buenos días, y fue cuando Shirohige terminó de hacer un sondeo rápido con los ojos en todo el Moby Dick, sólo para descubrir que faltaba alguien.

—Buenos días, viejo.

—Marco —habló el yonkō—, ¿dónde está mi hija?

El comandante de la primera división puso las manos en jarras y alzó ambas cejas. Sabía muy bien a quién se estaba refiriendo, la había visto echarse al agua la noche anterior mientras hacía guardia y como la conocía bien no intentó detenerla, pero esperaba que ya estuviera de regreso para aquellas horas de la mañana. Y si no había regresado todavía, eso significaba que no verían más su cara hasta que desembarcaran en la próxima isla.

—Lo siento, viejo. —Se confesó— Anoche se fue mientras hacía la guardia. Pensé que volvería pronto.

Barba Blanca asintió entendiendo el mensaje. No era raro que ella hiciera esas cosas. Le encantaba el mar y sin más solía lanzarse por la borda solo por gusto y antojo; y aunque a veces les causaba preocupaciones cuando desaparecía por algunos días, siempre se la encontraban en las islas a las que estaban por llegar. El capitán la echaba de menos esos días. Su hija tenía un gran gusto por cantar y lo hacía tan bonito que era hipnotizante y podía dormirse fácilmente cada vez que la escuchaba entonar notas tan dulces. En vista de que llegarían a la siguiente isla en un par de días, suponía entonces que la bonita cara de su hija no aparecería más entre sus hijos hasta que pisaran tierra.

Por su parte, Clío caminaba entre las callejuelas del humilde pueblo de la isla.

La noche anterior se había pasado horas sentada sobre el lomo de la ballena que conformaba la proa del barco, con las piernas apretadas contra el pecho y los brazos abrazados fuertemente alrededor. El mar se había vuelto una infinidad negra como carbón que a cualquiera podría asustar, pero no a ella. Las olas la llamaban entre susurros y se contuvo lo más que pudo, la mayor cantidad de tiempo: pero era imposible estar alejada del mar cuando la piel le hormigueaba de esa forma y la incitaba a sumergirse.

Miró al mástil del barco para encontrarse con los ojos inquisidores de Marco que la vigilaban desde la verga, apoyado al borde, como advirtiendo " _cuidado con lo que haces, te estoy observando_ ".

Pero Clío sólo le sonrió, se levantó sobre sus dos pies y alzó un brazo agitando una despedida. Marco se incorporó inmediatamente y estaba segura que le hubiera gritado algo, si no se hubiera lanzado derechito al mar antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca.

El agua la abrazó y acarició su piel como un amante, su largo vestido blanco empezó a enredarse entre sus piernas en las cuales comenzaron a florecer escamas de un gris pálido en contraste con sus ojos de color plomo. El pelo corto bailó en las olas, y pronto ya no tenía piernas, sino una cola, y ya no aguantaba la respiración, porque también podía respirar bajo el mar.

Nadó en círculos alrededor y bajo el Moby Dick, divirtiéndose entre las corrientes. Un pequeño banco de peces se atravesó en su camino y ella se les unió en el nado, espantándolos de un susto.

Clío compuso una mueca, pero rió para sí misma no mucho después. Mientras nadaba bajo el barco que llamaba hogar, observó su muñeca izquierda, donde mantenía su log pose, que apuntaba directo al frente. Lo pensó por unos segundos. Si seguía directo a la siguiente isla, no debería tardarse demasiado, y sus hermanos tampoco deberían tardar más de unos cuantos días en llegar.

Movió su cola con más fuerza, adelantando el Moby Dick y más allá, perdiéndose en el negro mar hasta la infinidad donde esperaba encontrarse con la siguiente isla.

Un Rey del Mar apareció en su campo de visión tras un par de minutos al nado, era una especie colorida como un coral y tenía cara de caballito de mar. Se sostuvo a su lomo, aprovechando que iba en su misma dirección, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con él ya que tras un rato se dio cuenta que se estaba desviando de su destino final.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. Pudo darse el lujo de entretenerse en las olas e incluso jugar con algún que otro animal que no se encontrara escondido a esas horas. Hasta que, después de mucho tiempo, cuando el alba empezaba a tener ganas de brillar por el horizonte, divisó la isla y poco después se propuso rodearla rápidamente para conocer sus costas.

Aunque no recordara nada antes de formar parte de la tripulación de Barba Blanca, realmente nunca había olvidado esa parte de su identidad: el mar la llamaba, siempre, y esa era la razón por la que era una pirata. Era la única salida; no sacrificaba su amor por el mar, ni su libertad, por nada.

Se llevó la mano al cuello donde colgaba la piedra que siempre llevaba consigo. Estaba pasando cerca de un acantilado cuando vio, sentado en el borde, un muchacho que miraba al infinito y con una mueca que le parecía, a la distancia, de lo más triste. Deteniéndose en su recorrido, asomó un poco el rostro a la superficie —solo sus ojos, viéndolo fijamente con atención.

Luego se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea.

Él notó su presencia, pero pareció dudar. Se inclinó más hacia el borde entornando los ojos, y ya sea por mala suerte o por culpa del tambaleo que le atacó gracias al licor que había tomado rato antes; el asunto es que cayó al vacío directo al mar.

Clío salió del agua hasta los hombros y se llevó ambos manos a la boca con sorpresa y un poco de arrepentimiento decorando sus facciones, viendo al fulano con su pelo negro agitándose al viento de la caída, gritando un continuo " _aaaaaaaaa_ " hasta que se estrelló con el agua en un golpe seco.

Empezó a patalear, pero Clío alzó una ceja preguntándose si es que era posible que no supiera nadar, porque claramente se estaba _hundiendo_ en lugar de acercarse a la orilla o salir un poco más.

Tras unos segundos se hundió y Clío esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó un poco más.

Cuando no salió, ella gritó para sus adentros.

— ¡Lo he matado! —Chilló, sumergiéndose para alcanzarlo.

Estaba lejos, y se veía como si estuviera perdiendo la conciencia.

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo, pero no alcanzó a llegar antes de que escupiera el poco aire que le quedaba y cerrara sus ojos. Sin embargo, una vez lo alcanzó, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuerza y salió a la superficie de nuevo, moviéndose de espaldas hasta llegar cerca de la playa donde encontró una pequeña piscina natural en la cual se apoyó para seguir sosteniendo entre sus brazos al desconocido, ahora desmayado.

Tenía el pelo negro pegado a la frente, su piel de un moreno exquisito besada por el sol. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, eran las miles de pecas que le adornaban las mejillas y la nariz, bajaban por su cuello y se perdían bajo la camisa amarilla, seguramente también decorando sus hombros y su espalda. Su abdomen estaba tan bien formado que casi podría catalogarlo como un pecado, y en su mano izquierda un _log pose_ resaltaba además del par de brazaletes que llevaba consigo.

— ¿Un pirata? —Susurró Clío, apartándole un par de mechones mojados de la frente.

Podría haberse quedado admirandolo por siempre. Le recordaba a las leyendas de las sirenas —jóvenes tan hermosas que hipnotizaban con sólo verlas... sólo que en esta ocasión era al revés. Rió un poco entre dientes. No parecía que fuera a despertar pronto.

Suspiró. Su cola se separó y las escamas desaparecieron bajo el vestido blanco, dejando a su paso un par de piernas nuevamente. Y en vista de que estaría un rato ahí, empezó a cantar una suave melodía que entonaba seguido a su padre, para que durmiera por las noches.

 _oh, broken hearted one..._

 _your soul has grown weary..._

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Bennu, bienvenido a este humilde fanfic de One Piece.

Es la primera vez que hago un fanfic para este fandom (pero no la primera vez que hago un fanfic, eh) y debo decir que estoy muy emocionada. Espero que lo lean y les guste, estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias.

La canción que Clío canta al final del prólogo se llama Siren's Lament, y es de Maekan Kyouya. Pueden encontrarla en youtube, es hermosa.

Así mismo, aprovecho esta nota para hacer una rápida aclaración: las **sirenas** son seres mitad femeninos, mitad pez, que viven en el mar. Cantan a los marineros y los guían en sus viajes. A diferencia de las **arpías** , que eran mujeres mitad aves, vivían al borde de los acantilados y también cantaban para atraer a los hombres, con la diferencia de que éstas los mataban.

Las **nereidas** , por otro lado, son las ninfas del mar. A veces son representadas como mujeres, y a veces como mujeres con cola de pez. Indiferentemente de su representación, lo que hacen es ayudar a los marineros en sus aventuras. Tienen poder sobre las mareas y el oleaje.

Lo aclaro porque, del inglés, las _mermaids_ son lo que conocemos como **sirenas** , mientras que las _sirens_ vendrían siendo **arpías**. Y agrego la definición de **nereidas** porque, bueno, es importante que sepan la diferencia. (?) Si son observadores, ya se habrán dado cuenta por qué.

¡Otra cosa! También pueden encontrarme en wattpad como AnnBennu, y este mismo fanfic (un poco más avanzado y con más medios audiovisuales, eh) en mi cuenta, así como muchos otros. De antemano muchas gracias si deciden pasarse por ahí.

Trataré de actualizar seguido para ponerme al día con respecto a las actualizaciones de _ECdlN_ (El Cantar de las Nereidas, vaya) que hay en wattpad.

Sin mucho más que decir (y perdón por todo el spam) ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo uno

Ace despertó y estaba en el medio de la playa. Su ropa y su pelo estaban llenos de arena, la marea había bajado hacía mucho tiempo y una gaviota le picoteaba la cabeza. Se levantó de un salto provocándose un dolor de cabeza descomunal, el sol le achicharraba las pupilas y tenía los labios resecos, además de las mejillas rojas por haber recibido tanta luz directamente.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza soltando un quejido lastimero, tratando de recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior si lo último de lo que había sido consciente era que estaba sentado al borde de un acantilado meditando sobre la vida, cuando un par de ojos se asomaron en el mar y lo miraban fijamente... y luego estaba cayendo.

El resto de memorias eran negro, sensación de ahogo y una imagen borrosa de una mano extendiéndose y una cola meneándose. Y una canción.

— ¿Una canción...? —Susurró, pero sólo logró provocarse más dolor. De cabeza, en la garganta y en los labios resecos, respectivamente— ¿Una sirena?

Con un sonrojo que ya no estaba seguro si era de insolación o de vergüenza, se levantó e hizo su camino de vuelta a la pequeña aldea de la isla. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose si aquellas leyendas sobre sirenas que contaban todos los piratas en los bares era real. Ahora, creía un poco más que sí.

 **x**

Clío soltó un profundo y largo suspiro. Tenía hambre. Pero consigo no había llevado nada más que su largo vestido blanco y sus ganas de aventuras, así que obviamente no podía aspirar comprar comida o algo parecido. Ni siquiera tenía zapatos (no que le molestara), y pudiera seguir tranquilamente así de no ser porque ya estaban empezando a verla raro en aquel poblado.

No le parecía extraño. Ver de repente a una forastera con un vaporoso vestido blanco que arrastraba a su paso, descalza y con mirada perdida no era exactamente lo que llamaran normal (porque claramente se notaba que estaba descalza a través de las aberturas de su vestido justas en las piernas, que se abrían cada vez que daba un paso).

Se alejó de las rústicas callejuelas del pueblo, internándose en una zona boscosa aunque no tan frondosa. No esperaba encontrar la gran cosa, pero al menos tenía la esperanza de encontrar algunas frutas o bayas para amortiguar el hambre que le hacía un vacío en el estómago. Ya se le había ocurrido una idea para ganar un poco de dinero en el bar, pero era muy temprano por la mañana y los piratas —si es que tenía suerte y habían en esa isla; todavía estarían durmiendo probablemente con una resaca del día anterior. Así que debía sobrevivir al menos hasta pasado el medio día, cuando volvieran a sus andanzas de emborracharse y hacer fiesta donde sea que fueran.

O eso era lo que había aprendido que hacían los piratas durante su estancia entre los Barba Blanca. Eran todos unos alborotadores sin remedio.

Su estómago hizo un ruido incómodo que jamás había escuchado antes y compuso una mueca.

Tuvo suerte de encontrarse cerca un manzano. Aunque las frutas estaban muy arriba, casi en la copa, pero Clío no lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de aventurarse a escalar el tronco: un par de minutos más tarde se había moneado hasta una de las ramas y colgaba de cabeza sosteniéndose con las piernas y un brazo y tratando de alcanzar una manzana no tan lejana con el otro. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta siquiera que alguien había llegado y la observaba con gracia, su cabello castaño corto ondeando con la gravedad y el viento y sus ojos grisáceos concentrados en su objetivo final.

Ace ya había hecho una parada en su barco y estuvo un tiempo en su camarote dándose un baño y luego siendo atendido por el médico que a penas lo vio chilló porque " _cómo puedes ser tan descuidado, capitán_ ". Al final le había dado un par de medicinas para el dolor de cabeza y una crema de protección solar, y tras eso, puso pie en tierra y comenzó a explorar el pueblo, hasta que decidió internarse un poco entre el bosque marginal alrededor de las casas.

Llevaba un largo rato caminando entre los árboles cuando un par de jadeos le llamaron la atención.

No tardó mucho en descubrir el manzano, y menos aún en darse cuenta que alguien intentaba escalarlo. Debía admitir que sus esfuerzos eran lamentables, pero no por ello la interrumpió. El vestido blanco se abría a cada lado cada vez que movía una pierna, estaba descalza y su pelo castaño caía en ondas rebeldes hasta su mentón. No podía ver bien el color de sus ojos. Su piel era de un color crema muy bonito, y las pecas que le manchaban los hombros delataban una vida a la mar.

Ace se sonrojó al momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba en un mal lugar, porque aunque las faldas del vestido caían y cubrían cualquier parte noble de su cuerpo ante miradas indeseadas, realmente era una posición muy comprometedora y él no quería ser tachado de pervertido si alguien más llegaba a encontrarlos ahí.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta estar casi frente a ella, puso las manos en jarras sobre las caderas y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Clío se puso rígida de inmediato.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, paró de intentar alcanzar la manzana y dirigió su mirada hasta donde había escuchado aquella voz. Parpadeó un par de veces seguidas. Tenía el cabello negro, rebelde, las mejillas y la nariz pecosas. Una camisa amarilla abierta escondía el camino de pecas que seguramente se extendían por su cuello, hombros y espalda, manchando una piel exquisita besada por el sol. Ese abdomen de pecado exponía su fuerza al mundo, y en la muñeca izquierda un _log pose_ y un juego de pulseras que le daban un toque más masculino y atractivo, si eso era posible.

Era el pirata de la noche anterior.

—Y-yo... —no terminó de hablar. La rama crujió como una galleta salada y un segundo después Clío estaba gritando y haciéndose una reforma de columna vertebral contra el suelo—... _Que dolor._.. —Susurró para sí misma.

El pirata, escuchó después de un par de segundos, se estaba despatarrando de la risa en el mismo sitio de antes.

Clío compuso un mohín, se incorporó como pudo apartando la rama y limpiándose cuanta hoja veía de encima, sonriendo victoriosa al ver la manzana en el piso. Había salido rodando hasta estar a los pies de él, que todavía se reía de su desgracia.

Para cuando se levantó y se dispuso ir a tomar su premio, el pirata ya la había tomado con una mano y le había dado un mordisco.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío! —Se quejó, irritada más por la cara de satisfacción que él tenía al comerse la fruta.

Ace alzó una ceja y la miró desafiante.

—No veo que tenga tu nombre por ningún lado, _eh_.

Clío se puso roja de pura furia. Entonces Ace pudo ver el color verde-gris de sus ojos ardiendo como mercurio al rojo vivo. Se le acercó rápidamente y entonces él se dio cuenta que a parte de las claras pecas en sus mejillas que casi no estaban ahí, tenía un lunar del lado izquierdo de la nariz, como una mancha de chocolate que por un momento atrajo toda su atención.

—Si me viste colgando de cabeza en ese árbol no fue por pura diversión, marinero. —Dijo, aunque Ace no podía tomarse en serio a un ser que con esfuerzo le llegaba a la barbilla, se parecía a una muñeca de porcelana y enojada era más como un minino esponjado que otra cosa.

—Lo siento, pero para mí te veías bastante entretenida; y yo tengo hambre. —El capitán se sostuvo el sombrero con la mano libre, y esbozó una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Ella iba a responderle algo, era obvio porque ya incluso había entreabierto esos carnosos labios rosados, pero entonces su estómago rugió como un león y ella hizo un mohín y se llevó ambas manos al abdomen.

—Voy a morir de hambre —susurró, arrugando las cejas.

Ace sintió remordimiento de conciencia carcomerle lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin decir mucho caminó hasta el árbol y extendió ambas manos en una posición bastante particular.

— _Hotarubi_ —susurró, y sus palmas brillaron y de ellas salieron cientos de lucecitas que subieron hasta las ramas. Clío deshizo su mueca de tristeza para ver las luces con curiosidad: jamás había visto algo parecido—. ¡ _Hidaruma_! —Exclamó con algo más de energía y las luces explotaron, desencadenando una lluvia de hojas, y más atrás, manzanas.

La chica lo estaba mirando con ambas manos sobre la boca y los ojos bien abiertos con sorpresa cuando se agachó, recogió una manzana cualquiera y se la lanzó suavemente para que la atajara en el aire. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y la fruta terminó atentando contra su frente, ganándose un quejido de ella y una rojez en el sitio donde se había golpeado. Ace volvió a carcajearse.

— ¡Anda! ¿Qué tienes, doce años? ¿No sabes atrapar un objeto al vuelo? —Siguió riendo. Clío simplemente se sonrojó y se agachó para tomarla y darle un pequeño mordisco, sintiendo el cielo en su paladar por lo dulce y jugosa que estaba.

—Está deliciosa. —Murmuró entre mordiscos. Él definitivamente jamás había visto a alguien disfrutar tanto de algo tan simple como una manzana. Seguro se estaba muriendo de hambre en serio— Gracias, marinero.

Ace se sonrojó.

—No es nada —restó importancia, tomando alguna manzana cercana y sentándose entre las raíces del árbol—. Y no soy un marinero. Soy un pirata. —Alzó la barbilla con orgullo, causando en ella un sonrojo igual al suyo segundos antes.

—Lo siento.

Él alzó una ceja. La miró de reojo y ya estaba terminando de comer la primera manzana cuando recogió la segunda. En su muñeca izquierda, se dio cuenta, había un log pose.

— _Lo sabía_ —se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes. Si aquella chica misteriosa pertenecía a la marina, ya le convenía salir de ahí como si nunca hubiera estado en primer lugar. Recién estaba empezando a ganarse un lugar en el mundo como pirata buscado como para que lo atraparan tontamente tan pronto—. ¿Marinera? —Tanteó terreno, alzandose un poco el sombrero y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ella seguía comiendo y miraba a la nada, distraía, detallando las hojas de los árboles cercanos y escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, cuando su forma de llamarla la hizo voltear para negar automáticamente, como si fuera una respuesta corporal previamente establecida; de la misma manera que él había negado serlo un minuto antes.

—Marinera no —se acercó sigilosamente, sentándose a su lado entre las raíces del manzano—. Pirata.

—Vaya —Ace alzó una ceja, repentinamente más interesado—. No he visto más tripulaciones que la mía en este pueblo, ¿a qué barco perteneces? —Clío colectaba otro corazón de manzana entre sus piernas y tomaba otra cercana para darle un mordisco. De verdad tenía hambre—. Por cierto, soy Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez. Masticó por unos segundos y tragó lentamente, siempre mirando al infinito, y es que se había dado cuenta que el pirata a su lado tenía una mirada oscura tan profunda que si se atrevía a plantarle cara quizá se quedaría hipnotizada.

—La tripulación no ha llegado aún. Me adelanté un poco, por curiosidad —le dedicó una sonrisita, como queriendo decir " _ya me entiendes_ "; y francamente sí lo entendía—. Deben llegar en un par de días —le dio otro mordisco a su manzana y tardó otro par de segundos en responder—: mi nombre es Clío.

Ace se preguntó si le habría pasado algo traumatico en el pasado, porque sólo le había dado un nombre, parecía que su identidad no correspondiera con eso, evadía muy bien algunas de sus preguntas; y continuaba con la mirada perdida en el infinito dando esa sensación de que en realidad no estaba ahí sino en otro sitio lejos, buscando algo quizá perdido.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, en el que ambos compartieron tranquilidad, manzanas y miradas de reojo. Clío quería seguir mirando por siempre a Ace, detallando sus facciones, embebiéndose de su piel pecosa besada por el sol y de las cicatrices que probablemente tendría, en sus ojos negros profundos y tormentos y su pelo negro con aroma a salitre y libertad. Y Ace no podía apartar los ojos de ella, tan pequeña y delicada como una muñeca, una verdadera belleza que el mar había puesto en su camino.

Hasta que Clío vio el sol por entre las ramas de los árboles y se levantó tras comerse la quinta manzana, estirándose como un gato recién despierto.

—Debo irme. —Soltó. Esperaba una respuesta, pero no llegó ninguna, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Ace estaba dormido.

Clío rió por lo bajo pero decidió que no lo despertaría; si de verdad era pirata ya lo vería más tarde. Así que se sacudió un poco las faldas de su vestido y caminó a paso tranquilo de vuelta al pequeño pueblo.

 **x**

—Jinbei —la voz de Barba Blanca resonó por el barco. Frente a él, el gyojin lo miraba atentamente, esperando la orden del yonkō que lo había llamado para pedirle algún favor—. Ve a la isla más próxima. Necesito que cuides a mi hija.

Había pasado un día casi completo y ella no volvía, y aunque ese comportamiento era de lo más normal en ella, Edward Newgate no podía evitar sentir la espina de la preocupación picandole en el fondo de la mente. Clío podría cuidarse sola pero era todavía muy joven, algo descuidada y su apariencia delicada e indefensa seguro que atraía problemas. Y como para poner la cereza del pastel, no se había llevado ningún arma. Barba Blanca resopló. Clío tenía demasiada afinidad por dejar todo atrás e irse por ahí en busca de aventuras sólo con lo que tuviera puesto encima y sus ganas de vivir.

Que cansado era cuidar de una hija así.

Jinbei asintió y poco después se despidió de la tripulación y se lanzó al agua nadando lo más rápido que podía hasta la siguiente isla. Esperaba que Clío, en efecto, estuviera ahí, porque no tenía idea de qué haría si la hija pequeña de Shirohige se perdía en la infinidad del Nuevo Mundo.

Habían pasado horas desde que puso pie en el bar, bajo las miradas atentas de los clientes que estuvieran ahí a esas horas. Como esperaba, la mayoría eran piratas. Alzaban sus jarras de licor y gritaban cumplidos y otras cosas, a los cuales Clío solamente se reía —durante su estancia en el Moby Dick con todos sus hermanos había aprendido que era mejor reírse que amargarse por ello.

— ¡Que belleza! —Silbidos, gritos y brindis en su nombre. Ella asentía y no más, sin desviarse del camino hacia la barra.

Tras una corta conversación con el bar tender, el dueño salió para atenderla y entonces supo que su plan era exitoso cuando le permitieron pasar el resto del día entre los clientes tocando el piano de cola empolvado que estaba en una esquina y entonando las canciones que mejor se sabía; además que le darían una pequeña paga por ello. No era mucho, pero era suficiente para comprar comida hasta que su padre llegara a la isla, y comprarse un par de zapatos para que dejaran de mirarla de esa manera rara cuando caminaba por el pueblo.

Actualmente, el _sake de Binks_ sonaba en el piano y su voz fue opacada con los gritos de los piratas animados de escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas. Clío no estaba segura de dónde conocía aquella canción, pero las notas y la letra seguían saliendo como si estuviera grabada a fuego en su piel. No era una sensación tan extraña, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a memorizar las melodías con solo escucharlas una vez, y no estaba segura en qué bar habría aprendido el _sake de Binks_ , pero a los piratas les gustaba y eran felices y eso la hacía feliz a ella.

Ace se había reunido con su tripulación en medio del pueblo cuando iba de regreso al barco, y como eran todos unos alborotadores, decidieron jalarselo con ellos al bar.

— ¿Escuchaste? ¡Hay una cantante nueva en el bar, y dicen que es una belleza! —Deuce le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda que le dolieron, no sabía decir si por la fuerza o por la insolación que tenía de la mañana—. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Pensamos que te había comido un rey marino.

Soltó una carcajada, dirigiendo sus pasos al bar de donde salía un alboroto impresionante, el _sake de Binks_ se escuchaba en el pueblo entero, y apostaba su ojo izquierdo a que todos los clientes se la estaban pasando de maravilla ahí dentro.

—Me quedé dormido en el bosque —se rascó la nuca, obviando deliberadamente el hecho de que se había encontrado con una muchacha misteriosa que se llamaba Clío y nunca había comido manzanas.

Deuce negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir " _típico de ti_ ", y Ace estuvo a punto de soltar una respuesta inteligente, cuando abrieron la puerta del bar y toda conversación fue súbitamente interrumpida.

Había alcohol por todas partes, jarras brindando y chocando y borrachos —muchos borrachos cantando a gritos, bailando sobre el piso de madera a trompicones, disfrutando una música que a duras penas se escuchaba por encima de todo el escándalo. Las notas del piano explotaban desde el fondo del bar de un piano de cola.

Ace se puso pálido cuando vio quién lo tocaba y daba la guía para la canción. Clío estaba riendo, cantando y disfrutando del espectáculo con sus ojos verde-gris brillando como cuando vio las manzanas cayendo del árbol más temprano; sin duda jamás había presenciado algo así en su vida, había visitado muchos bares pero nunca uno tan animado como ese, y tampoco uno con una cantante tan bella como ella.

— ¿La has visto? ¡Es una belleza! —Chilló Deuce para que lo escuchara sobre el escándalo. El resto de la tripulación se dispersó y ambos se fueron a sentar en la barra, siendo servidos inmediatamente con las mismas jarras de cerveza que tenían los demás hombres en el sito.

—Sin duda. —Asintió a su lado. Sin embargo no le dio tanta importancia y se empinó la jarra de licor que le quemó la garganta a su paso.

El _sake de Binks_ acabó. Todos los hombres del bar soltaron carcajadas al unísono, alzaron las jarras en un brindis y luego el bullicio bajó un poco.

Clío cerró la tapa del piano y se levantó para ir a la barra también, aunque cambió su jarra de licor por un vaso de agua que se bajó en cuestión de segundos.

—No sabía que fueras cantante —comentó Ace como quien no quiere la cosa. Se acomodó el sombrero con una media sonrisa pícara y le devolvió la mirada a Clío.

Había ido a parar a su lado derecho. Respiraba profundamente y se notaba que trataba de relajarse en un merecido descanso tras horas cantando sin parar para entretener a los hombres que todavía no se iban —más bien, cada minuto que pasaba llegaban más.

Ella dio un respingo. Dejó el vaso de cristal sobre la barra y se apoyó con un codo para mirarlo de frente mientras sonreía.

—No soy cantante de profesión. Lo hago porque me gusta, y porque necesito dinero para sobrevivir mientras llega el resto de mi tripulación, ya sabes —rodó los ojos, recorriendo el local con la mirada. Se veía satisfecha como si el trabajo de hacer el bar un desastre fuera suyo y nada más—. Me hace feliz ver a las personas felices.

Ace se rió suavemente y asintió. Nadie mejor que él sabía que había distintos tipos de felicidad, sin duda, y estar en un bar disfrutando de buena compañía y aún mejor música era una de sus favoritas. Era un ambiente, en cierto modo, hogareño —le recordaba a Dadan y la casa de los bandidos de la montaña, a las trifulcas que se armaban cada noche cuando era hora de cenar.

—Supongo que ya te quedaste sin repertorio. —Alzó una ceja. Clío ladeó la cabeza como preguntando qué había dicho y Ace se le burló.

— ¡Nada de eso! A penas estoy empezando.

—No lo sé. A mí me parece que ya no recuerdas nada más, y por eso estás ahí fingiendo que te tomas un descanso.

Clío compuso un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. De repente sin más chistó sonoramente y el ruido cesó, dejando un silencio expectante. Ace pensó que iba a volver al piano, pero no lo hizo, sino que desde donde estaba a su lado con la espalda apoyada en la barra y mirando al resto del bar empezó a cantar.

 _round, robin, round_

 _we were all hypnotized by the sound_

 _of his tales from the old country_

 _told for a pint and a pound..._

Su voz era, por resumir, algo que no se esperaba. Cuando veías a Clío y la escuchabas hablar te imaginabas canciones de cuna y entonaciones dulces. Pero no tenía voz de soprano, era más de contra alto, y sonaba exquisitamente a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos. Inspiró y escuchó su canción y recordó la voz que el día anterior le había susurrado al oído, unos ojos que lo miraban desde el mar y una cola meneándose bajo el agua. Era como si los delicados brazos que lo sostuvieron cuando se estaba ahogando volvieran a envolverse a su alrededor, y aunque la letra de la canción era más bien triste, pronto el resto del bar volvió a cantar con ella animadamente alzando sus jarras, tal y como decía la melodía que cantaban.

Clío se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar entre las mesas sin dejar de cantar, entreteniéndose entre los pueblerinos y los piratas que continuaban su música como si ella fuera la musa que inspiraba todas las canciones del mundo.

Jamás había visto una pirata —jamás había visto una pirata que cantara y disfrutara de estar en un bar donde era el centro de atención y en lugar de sentirse asqueada, aquello parecía divertirle. Era como si se estuviera desenvolviendo en su entorno más natural. Las faldas de su vestido bailaban con ella dejando a la vista sus piernas de crema y sus pies que, se acababa de dar cuenta: estaban llenos de tatuajes de flores. Su voz y la forma en la que afectaba a su entorno le recordaba las leyendas antiguas sobre mujeres tan bellas que hipnotizaban con solo mirarlas y cantaban para atraer a los navegantes a su muerte...

—Una sirena... —susurró Ace, entornando los ojos, siguiendo con su intensa mirada negra el recorrido de la bella Clío.

De repente se sintió como si su mente lo escupiera de sus pensamientos cuando Deuce le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos, ¡capitán! ¡Anímate un poco!

Su segundo al mando alzó la jarra y de un trago Ace estuvo seguro que se tomó más de la mitad. Pero tenía razón, frente a sus ojos había una fiesta y él estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y se la estaba perdiendo.

Así que sonrió ampliamente, alzó su propia jarra en dirección a Clío que en ese momento lo estaba mirando mientras cantaba y le guiñó un ojo desde el sitio. Observó las mejillas de la muchacha volverse rosadas. Luego se apoyó a sus anchas con la espalda en la barra y se unió al coro de voces masculinas, entonando la misma canción junto al resto.

 **x**

Sería bien entrada la madrugada cuando el dueño del bar corrió al último hombre que a penas se mantenía sobre la mesa balbuceando letras al azar de algunas canciones; que Clío abrió los ojos con desmesura al ver la bolsa llena de fajos de billetes que el regordete hombre le dejaba sobre la barra.

— ¡Es muchísimo! —Chilló, más en un tono horrorizado que emocionado— ¡No puedo aceptar tanto!

El dueño del bar le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Jamás habían tenido un día tan bueno como ese, y eso era demasiado decir considerando que solían frecuentarlos numerosos piratas. Lo que estaba en la bolsa era un 30% de las ganancias del día.

—Vamos, niña. Llévatelo. Jamás en la historia de este bar habíamos tenido tantos clientes en un solo día, te lo debemos... además, ¡necesitas comprarte zapatos! —Se echó a reír y seguidamente la corrió del sitio justo como habría hecho con el borracho de antes.

Clío salió con una cara desconcertada y un saco de _bellis_ sólo para encontrarse a Ace al otro lado de la calle con una mano en la cadera y las cejas alzadas en un gesto que había llegado a catalogar como muy suyo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma —le dijo, sonriendo de medio lado. Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y el rostro inclinado a la derecha.

Ace casi podía escuchar la pregunta sin que siquiera la formulara: " _¿qué_ _haces aquí_ ".

—Vine a ver si podía divertirme por un rato más, pero parece que, después de todo, sí te has cansado. —Picó con malicia.

La verdad es que había vuelto porque quería seguir viéndola. Nunca había visto algo como lo que tenía frente a sus ojos: el pelo de Clío a penas llegaba hasta su mentón y era desordenadamente ondulado, enredado y estaba acomodado de cualquier manera, pero bailaba al viento como si fuera el más liso de los cabellos. Su piel era color canela clara y tenía pecas rayando el lienzo, prueba de los largos días bajo el sol. Las faldas de su vestido blanco no se estaban quietas nunca. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, definitivamente eran los tatuajes en sus pies.

Eran tantas flores que no podía distinguirlas a simple vista, pero podía asegurar que no había ni una sola línea negra. Una explosión de colores total. Ace no podía dejar de verlo. No podía dejar de ver a Clío o a sus acuosos ojos verde-gris porque era como un imán, como si las olas del mar se estuvieran meneando justo frente a sus propias pupilas...

... eso era. Clío era como el mar. Como la personificación de la inmensidad.

La manera en la que podía describir mejor la sensación que le daba, era como si estuviera teniendo un calambre en el pecho. Frente a sus ojos, en forma de una chiquilla: estaba el retrato de la libertad.

* * *

La canción utilizada en este capítulo se llama The old captain, de _brillig._

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo dos

Ace la mirada como si la estuviera descifrando y eso la ponía incómoda a más no poder. Sus ojos oscuros eran tan penetrantes y tempestuosos que Clío empezó a sentirse muy, muy pequeña; mientras se agazapaba para tratar de escapar de esa mirada afilada.

—Lamento no poder seguir entreteniéndote —habló por fin, tras interminables segundos—. ¿Conoces algún sitio donde pueda ir a dormir?

Él sacó cuentas mentales y señaló el saco de tamaño mediano que ella sostenía con una delgada mano.

— ¿Todo eso te pagaron? —Con una ceja alzada, escéptico.

Clío asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido Ace se le acercó con una sonrisita, y ella apartó el saco justo antes de que la mano del pirata se moviera tan rápida como una lanza directo a quitarle el dinero.

— ¿Qué haces? —Compuso un mohín. En el fondo, admitía: se sentía traicionada. Ace se veía desconcertado; lo último que había esperado de ella es que se diera cuenta y reaccionara tan rápido.

Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el sombrero, que se había corrido un poco a un lado.

—Soy un pirata. —Fue toda la explicación que dio. Clío dejó salir una melodiosa risa, como si no necesitara más y esa fuera la mejor explicación para el asunto— Lamento decepcionarte, pero no conozco ningún sitio para dormir excepto mi barco —como esperaba, ella hizo una mueca. Aunque pareció pensárselo—; lo que sí conozco es un bonito sitio donde ir a caminar, pero no me gustaría ir solo.

— ¿Por qué?

Ace se encogió de hombros, apoyó una de las manos en la cadera y le tendió la otra mano, una clara invitación para que pasaran el resto de la madrugada juntos.

— ¿Vienes?

Ella pensó " _¿por qué no?_ " mientras se encogía de hombros. Sin embargo, antes de aceptar la invitación, infló las mejillas con molestia y lo señaló con la mano libre, intentando parecer amenazante sin saber que en realidad, a ojos del muchacho frente a sus ojos, se veía como un gatito adorable.

— ¡Pero no toques mi dinero, chico pirata! —Chilló. Ace se echó a reír con ganas, la onomatopeya resonando gloriosamente en los oídos de la castaña. Un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas y sus pecas casi invisibles, verlo tan feliz era un placer de los grandes.

—Está bien, ¡lo prometo! Es tu dinero, no lo voy a robar.

Seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja como remanente de la risa segundos atrás, su mano continuaba extendida en el aire. Finalmente Clío asintió, correspondió su sonrisa y le tomó la mano aceptando su invitación.

Había tenido contacto físico con otros hombres antes, no era algo muy difícil o que pudiera evitar perteneciendo a una tripulación como la de Barba Blanca en la que, la mayoría —por no decir todos, eran hombres. Incluso, había tocado a Ace mucho antes, la noche anterior cuando lo había salvado de ahogarse, pero esta vez, cuando sus pieles hicieron kinestesia, fue como tener fuegos artificiales en el estómago que explotaron uno, tras otro, tras otro; hasta dejar sus piernas temblorosas como gelatina. El pecho le ardió porque su corazón se saltó un latido. Raro.

Soltó la mano de Ace como si le quemara, como si tocarlo estuviera prohibido y condenado a muerte; y Ace se extrañó al principio pero comprendió —en el fondo también había sentido el chispazo que le recorrió el espinazo hasta terminar en su nuca como una mecha encendida provocando una explosión.

No dijeron nada más y él lideró la caminata nocturna hasta llegar al sitio prometido, que hizo los ojos verde-gris de Clío brillar con fuerza reflejando la luz de la luna que iluminaba el mar, y las pacíficas olas bailando en la orilla de la playa. Era una costa bonita, no muy larga y delimitada con piedras que creaban pequeños caminos y piscinas naturales donde se concentraban animales pequeños y escurridizos como cangrejos, caracoles y caballitos de mar.

Ella dejó de sonreír y pareció deprimirse un segundo, cosa que dejó a Ace desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué estás torciendo la cara? Creí que te gustaría el lugar —comentó, sentándose sin más en la arena, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas—. Eres pirata, ¿no?

Sus ojos claros lo miraron con cierta especie de afecto por lo que acababa de decir, y su corazón se saltó el segundo latido de la noche: la luz de la luna le daba un brillo etéreo a Ace, como si estuviera sumergido en un mar de plata. Clío no podía dejar de pensar que era precioso, como salido de un cuento de hadas.

—Me gusta el lugar —afirmó a la duda tácita que él había expresado—, es sólo que me hace pensar que la belleza dura muy poco para una vida tan larga. —Ace alzó una ceja. Clío señaló las piedras que conformaban las piscinas naturales y los bordes de la playa— En unos años, ya no van a estar ahí, y la playa va a verse tan sola.

—Creo que ser efímero es lo que le da valor. —Se encogió de hombros, mirando a las piedras también— Si estuvieran ahí para siempre, no lo apreciarías de la misma forma.

Clío compuso una amplia sonrisa cuando Ace volteó a verla de nuevo. Soltó el saco de _bellis_ a un lado de él en la arena y caminó hasta la orilla de la playa donde el viento hizo volar las faldas del vestido y su cabello desordenadamente. Cuando el agua entró en contacto con sus pies, un escalofrío subió hasta las raíces de su cabello por lo fría que estaba, pero siguió adentrándose hasta estar sumergida hasta la cintura y luego se metió por completo al mar. El capitán de los piratas _spade_ no la vio por unos buenos tres minutos, y luego ella emergió varios metros más lejos, justo en medio del reflejo de la luna llena que iluminaba el ambiente.

Un suave tarareo llegó a sus oídos. No necesitó pensar demasiado para saber que era la voz de ella cantando de nuevo, más suave y bajo que en el bar.

 _full moon sways_

 _gently in the night of one fine day..._

Ace apoyó las manos en la arena tras su espalda y escuchó la gentil canción de Clío con gusto, desde el inicio hasta el fin, una balada tranquila que sonaba más como canción de cuna a sus oídos. La playa estaba tan sola y las olas serenas y ella estaba ahí en medio del agua iluminada por la luz de la luna mientras cantaba —Ace comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad ella era real y no salida de una leyenda de sirenas o algo parecido, porque parecía una en todos los sentidos.

Sólo faltaba que de la nada le saliera una cola de pez. Rió para sus adentros. Eso era imposible, ¿no?

Sintió que se le acercaba y volvió su vista a la castaña que salía del mar sonriente. Le devolvió el gesto. Clío se sentó cerca de él y se abrazó a sus piernas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a temblar ligeramente por el clima y su cuerpo, ahora húmedo.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Ace alzó una ceja. El sombrero colgaba de su espalda y su cabello bailaba libre con el viento. Ella asintió, entonces Ace se movió un poco más cerca de ella y extendió un brazo—: ven aquí.

Clío lo miró ladeando la cabeza como un minino confundido. Tardó un par de segundos mirándolo desconfiada pero finalmente cedió, y se acercó hasta estar pegada a él, quien sorprendentemente estaba cálido como una hoguera, a pesar de llevar una camisa abierta y un short y nada más. Se acurrucó más contra su costado, arrullándose con el sube-y-baja de su respiración y el latido acompasado de su corazón.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía en casa.

Alzó un poco la mirada (porque ya le parecía raro que Ace no hubiera dicho nada más) sólo para encontrarse con que estaba bien dormido.

Entornó los ojos y ahogó una risa. Ace era como nadie en el mundo. Conocía a muchos piratas, pero este en particular se llevaba el título de único. Clío se incorporó un poco para apartarle un mechón de cabello de ébano que caía sobre su frente y le acarició un poco las pecas de las mejillas; eso pareció traerlo de vuelta del mundo onírico porque abrió los ojos y le dio una miradita confundida, por la repentina cercanía, y sonrojándose después de sentir el tacto suave de la pequeña mano de Clío sobre su cara.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, casi carcajeándose, sólo para hacerlo poner rojo como las manzanas que se habían comido en la tarde cuando dijo la siguiente frase:

—Ace, ¡ _me gustas_!

Definitivamente, Clío pecaba de libertad.

 **x**

Al día siguiente, Ace y toda su tripulación estaban explorando la isla a fondo y se encontraban en el acantilado de donde se había caído dos días antes.

Se ponía pensativo cada vez que recordaba el suceso. Las sirenas existían, había llegado a la sólida conclusión tras aquello: una sirena le había salvado la vida. No existía otra explicación lógica para la cola que había visto y los brazos que lo rodearon antes de caer inconsciente. Y la voz que recordaba cantando, también.

Deuce lo había visto taciturno y pensativo desde que llegó al barco durante la madrugada, y ya no soportaba más la actitud de su capitán. Por su parte el susodicho estuvo lejano la mayor parte de la mañana tratando de no pensar en Clío exclamando al mundo que le gustaba. Se ponía escandalosamente rojo de tan sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ace? Ayer te perdiste en la madrugada y parece que todavía no hayas vuelto —se quejó Deuce, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ace se puso rígido como un tronco, enrojeció hasta la médula y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, como un demente.

—Nada, no pasó nada, ¿me escuchaste, Deuce? ¡ _Nada_!

Su segundo al mando torció una mueca y se alejó un par de pasos, empezando a pensar seriamente que su capitán se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y ahora tenía delirios graves. Aún estaba balbuceando y sudando como loco cuando llegaron casi al borde del acantilado, donde estaba un gran gyojin azul de kimono oscuro.

La tripulación se detuvo tras el capitán, quien alzó una ceja en ese gesto tan característico al notar la marca de los piratas del sol en el centro de su pecho.

 **x**

Clío estaba en una zapatería modesta del pueblo, resignada a hacerle caso al consejo del dueño del bar. Se estaba probando unas sandalias de cuero marrón con cintas que se enredaban en sus piernas hasta debajo de la rodilla. Curiosamente combinaban con su vestido como si hubiera salido de alguna leyenda mitológica pirata, y se decidió por comprarlas porque, aparte de lucirle bien, eran bastante cómodas.

Quince minutos después, salía de la tienda con un par de zapatos nuevos de los que seguramente se iba a deshacer cuando estuviera de vuelta en el Moby Dick, pero le servirían para que dejaran de verla con malos ojos mientras estuviera en tierra.

Estaba caminando de vuelta al bar con el saco de _bellis_ que se había vuelto su nuevo mejor amigo, cuando una explosión lejos, en una montaña que a duras penas podía divisar, una llamarada se alzó hasta el cielo y el sonido de la explosión alertó a los pueblerinos. La gente empezó a correr a sus casas asustados de que fuera algún encontronazo pirata, pero Clío fijó su marcha al lado contrario: directo a la pelea.

Pudo haberse tardado más en llegar porque no conocía los bosques de la isla, pero las constantes explosiones y llamaradas que se alzaban por encima de las copas de los árboles la guiaron pronto hasta un descampado al borde de un acantilado donde se encontraba un grupo grande de hombres cuyos rostros recordaba del día anterior en el bar, y más allá, por su gran tamaño, pudo ver a Jinbei, batiéndose en un ardiente duelo con...

— ¿Ace? —Susurró, desconcertada una vez se dio cuenta— ¡Ace!

Se abrió paso a golpes y empujones, quedando un paso por delante del resto de la tripulación. Jinbei paró un golpe de Ace envuelto en fuego, mirando de reojo a la castaña y sus ojos verde-gris ampliamente abiertos analizando la escena y tratando de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— ¡Jinbei! —Chilló, agitando los brazos— ¡De verdad eres tú, Jinbei! ¡Que alegría! —Sonreía y reía para sorpresa de los presentes, el shichibukai se separó de Hiken, que la miraba con la cara inicialmente roja y luego con una sorpresa increíble, mientras Jinbei daba dos pasos hasta donde estaba Clío— ¿ _Pops_ te mandó a buscarme? Creo que esta vez me adelanté demasiado.

—Sí. Está preocupado —el _gyojin_ la miró y de repente aquello parecía una reunión familiar con todo y regaño incluido—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo siento.

—Te llevaré de vuelta. Quédate aquí, voy a terminar con esto.

— ¿" _Terminar con esto_ "? ¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, oye! —Ace gritaba de vuelta, haciendo una especie de berrinche— ¡Clío! ¿¡Conoces a este tipo!?

Ella ladeó el rostro en un gesto que Ace bautizó como típico de Clío. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en una auténtica muestra de confusión.

— ¡Respondeme, Clío! ¡A qué se refiere con " _llevarte de vuelta_ "!

—Al barco de Barba Blanca, desde luego, ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Soy una pirata. —Finalmente tras un par de gritos más ella respondió, causando que el corazón de Ace se saltara un latido.

Desconocía la razón exacta por la que le estaba exigiendo respuestas con tanto ahínco, y por la que sentía una especie de amargura recorrerle las venas. Reconoció el sentimiento como traición, entonces, ¿eso era sentirse traicionado? Pero no tenía mucha lógica si conocía a Clío desde hacía un día y a penas sabía de ella algo más que su nombre. Prueba de eso era que se acababa de enterar que formaba parte de la tripulación de un yonkō, uno de los hombres a quien se tendría que enfrentar para ser el rey de los piratas. Lo que automáticamente la convertía a ella en su enemiga.

La desagradable amargura creció y se asentó en la boca de su estómago, Ace no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Se distrajo un segundo, lo que le tomó a Jinbei volver a lanzarse contra él y reanudar su enfrentamiento, causando que se abriera un cráter donde el nuevo pilar de fuego nacía del capitán de los piratas _spade_ y se perdía en el azul del cielo.

Clío suspiró y se sentó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba parada porque sabía que la pelea iba a durar un tiempo. Lo que no se imaginaba era que se extendería por cinco días y cuatro noches a partir de ese momento.

 **x**

No sabía específicamente cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Jinbei se fue del barco y partió en busca de Clío, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que faltaba muy poco para llegar a la siguiente isla. Podía ver la sombra clara de su silueta a lo lejos en el horizonte, y aunque no la viera, sus hijos ya corrían de aquí para allá por toda la cubierta preparando todo para atracar.

Marco estaba de pie en la proa dando órdenes cuando un chapoteo llamó su atención y segundos después, Clío estaba subiendo a cubierta con el vestido empapado y el pelo pegado a la cara como un chicle.

—Mocosa —Barba Blanca alzó una ceja mientras ella se acercaba a saludar, tomando entre sus pequeñas manos una parte de la falda de su vestido para exprimirla—, veo que Jinbei te encontró.

—Así es —sonrió—, aunque está un poco ocupado en este momento. ¡Lamento haberme ido por tanto tiempo, padre!

— ¿Ocupado?

Marco se les había acercado con las manos en jarras, alzando ambas cejas y revolviendo el cabello enredado de Clío con una de las manos. Ella bajó el rostro por el gesto, cerró los ojos un segundo y finalmente asintió.

—Está peleando con Ace —desvió la mirada al cielo—. Lo conocí en la isla. Quiere ser el rey de los piratas.

Marco parpadeó cerca de cinco veces seguidas, su padre se mantuvo en silencio y luego ambos empezaron a carcajearse por todo lo alto. Ella, por el contrario, se encogió de hombros, se volteó para ver la isla a lo lejos y señaló el sitio de donde salía una llamarada enorme y se perdía entre las nubes.

—Hace cinco días empezaron a pelear y no se han dado tregua —explicó—. Me sorprende que haya logrado plantarle cara a Jinbei por tanto tiempo... creo que quiere pelear contigo, _Pops_.

—Ya nos ocuparemos de ese mocoso cuando lleguemos a la isla. Aún falta algo de tiempo —el yonkō suspiró—. Ve a cambiarte y come algo. Bienvenida de vuelta.

— ¡Sí! —Sonrió. Alzó los brazos y gritó a su padre y a sus hermanos—: ¡Estoy en casa!

El rubio a su lado le dio una palmada en la espalda y una toalla cayó sobre su cabeza. Clío se volteó pars ver a Thatch detrás de ella sonriendole ampliamente, sacudiendo la tela sobre su cabeza para cumplir doble función: saludarla y secarle el cabello al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, pequeña. —Le abrazó por los hombros y se la llevó directo a donde estaba su camarote, flaqueados por Marco que ya había terminado de gritar sus órdenes y tan sólo faltaba que el barco siguiera su curso todo recto hasta la isla.

— ¿Esos son zapatos? —Cuestionó el rubio, señalando las sandalias que se abrazaban a las piernas de Clío— ¿Desde cuándo usas zapatos?

—No te acostumbres, hermano. —Agitó una mano y compuso un mohín— La gente del pueblo me miraba muy extraño por ir descalza. Al final terminé comprándolos, sólo para que dejaran de mirarme así.

—Pero si no te llevaste nada.

Clío empezó a reír entre dientes para ella misma, recordando la noche en el bar.

—Te divertiste en esa isla, ¿no es así? —Thatch rió con ella, ganándose un asentimiento energético.

—No tienen idea.

* * *

La canción utilizada en el capítulo es full moon on the water, del anime _beck_.

¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo tres

La pelea con el shichibukai se había extendido más allá de lo que pensaba o imaginaba, y aunque pretendía dar más de sí mismo ya que su intención en un principio era vencerlo, su cuerpo había llegado al límite hasta el punto de que ya no le respondía como antes. Su tiempo de reacción era muchísimo más lento, y ni siquiera era capaz de acestar un golpe con toda su fuerza.

Francamente, era frustrante.

Para más frustración, había llegado hasta tal punto de cansancio, que simplemente se desplomó en el suelo, dejando la batalla a medias tintas. Pero no podía hacer nada más. Su mente se había apagado por completo.

— ¡Ace!

Mientras tanto, el Moby Dick atracaba al borde del acantilado. Sobre el lomo de la ballena estaban Barba Blanca y sus comandantes, y Clío de pie junto a Marco con una alabarda parecida a la del yonkō sostenida firmemente en su mano derecha.

— ¿Quién de ustedes, mocosos, es el que quiere matarme? —En tierra estaba toda la tripulación de los piratas spade, y más alejados, Jinbei y Ace tirados en el suelo. Ambos tenían múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo y respiraban con dificultad, producto del cansancio tras cinco días de batalla— Voy a luchar como deseas.

—Esos son... ¡los piratas de barba blanca!

La tripulación de Ace empezó a entrar en pánico. Su capitán estaba más muerto que vivo y pelear contra un yonkō en ese estado era más o menos un suicidio.

Clío estaba haciendo una mueca de inconformidad al ver a Ace inconsciente, pero era de esperarse: nadie peleaba por tanto tiempo sin desfallecer en algún momento.

—Voy a luchar con ustedes, sin ayuda de nadie. —Barba Blanca se estaba divirtiendo. Tenía una sonrisa tatuada en la cara cuando bajó del Moby Dick y se plantó frente al capitán en el suelo.

Ace se levantó a duras penas, temblando y poniendo todo de sí para no volverse a desmayar ahí mismo. Barba Blanca no movió ni un dedo, pero todos en su tripulación salieron volando lejos, producto de su poder. Entonces la furia de Ace hizo aparición, y extendiendo ambos brazos, una pared de fuego se interpuso entre sus _nakamas_ y la pelea.

— ¡ _Enjomō_!

Lo último que Clío vio fue mucho fuego interponiéndose en su campo de visión y escuchó los gritos de la conversación de ambos piratas. Y luego un grito más, como de guerra, minutos antes que el muro de fuego desapareciera. Barba Blanca seguía en pie, la cuchilla de su alabarda estaba levemente manchada de sangre, y Ace estaba tirado en el piso de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía que no despertaría pronto.

—Espero que no lo haya matado. —Susurró entre dientes, haciendo una mueca. Marco puso su atención en ella, con una ceja alzada.

— ¿De qué hablas? Él quiso matar al viejo. —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y completamente normal que su padre haya matado a una persona. Pero, Barba Blanca no era ese tipo de pirata.

— ¡Pero Ace me gusta! —Chilló Clío por lo bajo, haciendo un puchero.

Marco ahogó una carcajada y le despeinó el corto cabello. Su hermana pequeña era... particular.

 **x**

Las horas pasaron y eventualmente Barba Blanca dio la orden de recibir a la tripulación de los piratas _spade_ en su barco. Clío no se había despegado de la proa, viendo a su padre mantenerse impasible frente a un Ace todavía inconsciente.

Llegó el atardecer. El crepúsculo dominó el cielo, y luego el sol se escondió. Las estrellas brillaron un buen rato hasta que ella decidió que tenía hambre y se fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

Estaba a medio camino cuando escuchó el grito que Ace lanzó al aire con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y deshizo sus pasos, para encontrarse a Barba Blanca saliendo de la enfermería.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Clío ladeó la cabeza. Aunque la escena resultaba obvia: su padre había terminado por perder la paciencia, noquear a Ace y llevárselo al barco sin mucha más resistencia.

El viejo no le respondió. Solo le sonrió y le puso una de sus enormes manos sobre la cabeza, casi haciéndola doblarse sobre su propio cuerpo por el tremendo peso comparado con el suyo.

—En un momento podrás entrar. Espera que las enfermeras hagan su trabajo. ¿Entendido?

Clío asintió y Barba Blanca se retiró a su usual puesto en medio de la cubierta, exigiendo a voz de grito su tan preciado _sake_. Varias enfermeras corrieron a tratar las heridas que tuviera, pero fueron inmediatamente rechazadas y casi despedidas por el viejo hombre, que se estaba bajando más de media botella de licor de un solo trago.

Desvió la mirada de su padre y volvió a fijarse en la puerta de madera a su derecha. Podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de las enfermeras adentro. Clío suspiró pensando en lo increíble que era su trabajo: salvar vidas no era fácil. Una de sus manos viajó inconscientemente a la piedra que colgaba de su cuello, acariciandola levemente, antes de redirigir sus pies de nuevo al comedor.

Dentro, se encontró a Marco terminando de engullir un racimo de uvas y Thatch saliendo de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina, con una bandeja llena de humeantes platos de comida recién hecha.

— ¿Es muy tarde para pedir el almuerzo de hoy? —Clío les sacó la lengua y les guiñó un ojo, un poco cómplice, a lo que sus dos hermanos rieron a viva voz y Thatch, que seguramente iba a servirle a Marco, cambió su dirección: le pidió que se sentara a un lado del rubio y dejó los platos frente a ella.

— ¡Oye, Thatch! ¡Eso era mío!

—No seas mal educado, ¿acaso no conoces de modales? Las damas siempre van primero. —El castaño hizo una mueca. Puso los brazos en jarras y despeinó a Clío con una de sus manos— Buen apetito, preciosa.

—Gracias, Thatch. —Clío sonrió y se llevó una cucharada de puré de papas a la boca.

 **x**

Cuando Ace despertó, lo hizo con un movimiento brusco. Una inhalación profunda y un brinco en la cama fueron lo que alertó a Clío de que estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos.

Respiraba agitadamente, y sus ojos vagaban rápidos como las alas de un colibrí por todo el lugar. Ella asumió que era porque no reconocía el barco (cómo no); se incorporó de donde estaba: el alféizar de la ventana con vista al vasto mar azul que estaba en la habitación, y se acercó a su camilla.

—Respira, estás bien —le dijo Clío mientras se acercaba, logrando que Ace diera otro sobresalto y la observara con ojos abiertos como platos—. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

Un par de segundos después, finalmente exhaló y pareció volver en sí. Ver a Clío —que por más que sea, era una cara conocida; le había ayudado a tranquilizarse. Pronto los recuerdos volvieron a llegar a su mente y echó una última ojeada a su alrededor, antes de volver a mirarla a ella, que ya estaba a su lado en el borde de la cama y le sonreía conciliadoramente.

— ¿Este es el barco de Barba Blanca?

No podía evitarlo, pero sentía una espinilla clavada en el pecho. ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Clío le había dicho que era pirata. Tonto él, que jamás se imaginó que podría pertenecer a la tripulación de un yonkō.

( _Peor que eso: un yonkō que conoció a su padre_ ).

Ace hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada de la cara bonita de Clío, que lo miraba con preocupación como si se conocieran de toda la vida y de verdad le importara lo que le pasara.

—Sí, peleaste con _Pops_ ; y como estabas tan mal herido, las enfermeras te curaron. —Ella estaba tan serena como las olas de mar que se veían a través de la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando Ace se dio cuenta que había vendas cubriéndole el pecho, los brazos, e incluso una le envolvía la cabeza. Se incorporó mejor sobre la cama y un dolor agudo en todo el cuerpo lo obligó a torcer una mueca. Sin embargo, tan obstinado como siempre: empezó a deshacerse de los vendajes y trató de levantarse, pero Clío seguía ahí e intentó impedírselo.

— ¿Qué haces, Ace? –Le puso las manos sobre los hombros en un intento de detenerlo— ¡Se te van a reabrir las heridas!

—Mi tripulación —fue su primer pensamiento—. ¿Dónde está mi tripulación?

—Están en el barco, aceptaron unirse a la tripulación de Barba Blanca —ella explicó con rapidez, interponiéndose en el camino que Ace empezaba a hacer desde la cama hasta la puerta del camarote— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar!

Ace se detuvo un segundo, fijando su mirada oscura en Clío, que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la cabeza levantada para poderle mirar la cara. Se veía pequeña. Pequeña y asustada, ¿por qué?

—Voy a buscar a mi tripulación para irme de este barco, ¿no es obvio? —Puso las manos en jarras, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante para enfrentarla a la misma altura.

Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza. Parecía más bien que se estaba diciendo que no a ella misma en lugar de a él. Ace no entendía muy bien todo el asunto, ¿por qué sus _nakamas_ aceptaron irse con Barba Blanca? ¿Con las órdenes de quién? ¿Por qué tomaron la decisión por él? Que absurdo. Él era el capitán de los piratas Spade, y si todos tenían tantas ganas de ser parte de la tripulación de un yonkō, pues bien, que formaran parte, pero que no lo metieran a él en esos asuntos. Si era necesario se iría y empezaría desde cero. Pero no se aliaría con Barba Blanca, de eso ni hablar.

—No puedes irte. Estamos en medio del mar, ¿a dónde vas a ir? —Clío volvió a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Ace y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Una corriente eléctrica como una especie de corto circuito lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, y quizá había terminando afectandola también porque se separó del tacto como si quemara.

—A cualquier sitio. Cualquiera menos aquí. —Masculló, caminando dos pasos hacia adelante. Clío retrocedió un paso y frunció el ceño— Me iré nadando si es necesario. No puedo permanecer aquí, ¿entiendes? _Me largo_.

Era impulsivo. Ella lo entendió enseguida. Era impulsivo y no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, pero la mención de que se iría nadando, y el recordar que era poseedor de una fruta del diablo la hicieron dar un sobresalto en su sitio.

— ¡No te puedes ir nadando! ¡Vas a ahogarte!

—No me importa.

Ace dio un rodeo, pasó por su lado y salió del camarote terminando de quitarse las vendas. Caminaba a paso agigantado y Clío corría detrás, su vestido blanco se agitaba tras sus cortos y rápidos pasos para alcanzarlo, mientras gritaba.

— ¡Ace! ¡No puedes irte, Ace!

Pero Ace no la escuchó. Siguió adelante, tambaleándose, sujetando su cabeza con una mano y lanzando las vendas a un lado. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del camarote, la luz del sol lo cegó y se detuvo un segundo, contemplando la grandeza del mar abierto frente a sus ojos, ninguna isla alrededor. El cielo azul despejado y brillante, igual que el beso de los rayos solares que calentaban su piel. Se ahogó con un respiro, volvió a tambalearse y terminó por apoyarse en la borda, deslizándose hasta estar sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas contra el pecho y una mano en la cabeza.

Había perdido. Aunque no renunció a su pelea con Barba Blanca, lo enfrentó y perdió. La certeza de repente le golpeó como un _tsunami_ , sintiéndose sobrecogido hasta que un par de pies con tatuajes de flores aparecieron en su campo de visión. Alzó la mirada, y ahí estaba Clío, mordiéndose los labios y estudiando sus movimientos como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a echarse al mar en serio.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Un tercero apareció en el panorama. Era castaño, con el cabello perfectamente peinado en un tupé. Tenía barba oscura y uniforme de cocinero.

Se dirigía a Clío. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y sus ojos verde-gris enfocaron a Thatch. Negando con la cabeza, le respondió en un susurro:

—Ha despertado ya.

Fue entonces cuando Thatch se dio cuenta que, de hecho, la persona agazapada con la espalda apoyada en la borda como si quisiera volverse una bolita, no era una cara conocida de la tripulación.

— ¡Hola! —Sonrió y le habló al moreno— Soy el comandante de la cuarta división de Barba Blanca, Thatch. Si vas a unirte a nosotros —se sentó sobre la borda, encogiendose de hombros. Clío sintió la panza tensada ante lo que estaba diciendo y la reacción que empezaba a formarse en la cara de Ace—, la señorita y yo somos buenos amigos para tener.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Ace, las venas se le marcaron en el cuello y su ceño se frunció como nunca antes.

Clío se mordió el labio inferior.

—Eres de los que se despiertan odiando al mundo, ¿no es así? —El comandante se rió.

—Thatch, déjalo en paz —la chica ahogó una risa y se acuclilló frente a Ace. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, solo para ver el gesto frustrado que se escondía tras sus manos. Apostaba que si tuviera la oportunidad de lanzarse al mar y no morir estúpidamente en el intento por irse, lo haría en ese mismo segundo.

Ella suspiró, los cortos cabellos oscuros que le caían por la frente se movieron graciosamente, y el pecoso alzó la mirada, irritado, para mirarla fijamente. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que no quisiera estar en la tripulación de Barba Blanca? Fuera de todos los títulos que le atribuía la marina (yonkō, rey de los piratas) era un padre amoroso y protector capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo y de regreso por sus hijos. ¿Entonces por qué existía tanta gente queriendo asesinarlo? Era algo que Clío jamás iba a entender.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con tu tripulación? —Le preguntó, moviendo un par de lisos mechones fuera de la cara de Ace. Él, molesto como estaba, sacudió la cara alejándose del contacto—. Vinieron a buscarte, pero tampoco pudieron contra _Pops_. Te comenté que estaban en el barco también, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿No deberían tenerme en una celda, o algo? ¡Ni siquiera me han puesto esposas! —Gruñó, como si el hecho de que estuviera totalmente libre fuera algo malo por lo que enojarse.

— _Nah_ , no necesitamos esposas —esta vez respondió Thatch, con una media sonrisa que intentaba parecer simpática pero, tras el comentario, solamente logró ser de mal gusto—; al menos no contigo.

Cada vez estaba más frustrado y enojado, y Clío ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo. Así que se incorporó, vio a Thatch y resopló, dándoles la espalda para irse a algún otro lado en cubierta donde pudiera recibir aire fresco que la ayudara a esclarecer los pensamientos acerca de la corriente eléctrica que le erizaba la piel cada vez que tocaba a Ace.

Pero él tenía otros planes. Su cuerpo quedó envuelto en una llamarada y se paró en un solo impulso de sus fuertes piernas, lanzándose contra Clío tan rápido que Thatch tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

No se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

Clío se volteó, ladeó su cuerpo hacia un lado evitando el puño, y tomó su muñeca firmemente para hacer que se estampara contra el suelo. Él estaba, cuando menos, confundido. Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba cuando sus habilidades logia estaban activadas, y aunque ella había logrado desequilibrarlo y tirarlo al piso, se encontraba ahora con la mandíbula apretada, sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho la mano que lo había tocado.

 _Estaba quemada_.

El dolor de la quemadura no se comparaba con el dolor que le había causado saber que la intentó atacar por la espalda. Está bien, eran piratas, el honor no existía entre sus códigos. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida por ello. Sin embargo, la expresión confundida en su cara le daba a entender que no sabía que, lo que acababa de hacer, era posible; ¿acaso no conocía el _haki_?

— ¡Clío! —Thatch recién reaccionaba y se unía a la escena, tomando el brazo de ella para ver su mano al rojo vivo por la quemadura— Vamos, te llevaré con las enfermeras.

Ambos se fueron a paso rápido, dejando a un Ace confundido y frustrado en medio del suelo del barco. Pasaron solo segundos, cuando otro par de pies desconocido se acercó por su costado y un rubio con un tatuaje de considerable tamaño en el pecho y un mohicano apareció en su campo de visión.

—No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, _oi_. —Le dijo simplemente. Ace chasqueó la lengua de forma audible, ganándose de su parte una media sonrisa torcida— Nadie se mete con la hija de _Pops_ y sale bien parado de la situación.

— ¿La hija...? ¿Qué no son todos sus hijos? —Gruñó entre dientes. Estaría obstinado y su orgullo sobresalía como una característica casi fenotípica, pero la curiosidad era igual de fuerte en él.

Marco acentuó su sonrisa y le ofreció una mano para que se levantase. A pesar de su mal humor, Ace la tomó, se puso sobre sus dos pies y sacudió un poco su camisa amarilla.

—Nunca has escuchado de ella, ¿no es así? —volvió a decir, irritando cada vez más al pecoso. ¿Por que tanto misterio? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía saber, pero desconocía?

—Dilo ya.

—Clío Newgate, la Princesa de los piratas.

Ace se quedó en silencio como una piedra por largos segundos. Desde luego que había escuchado sobre la Princesa de los piratas, la hija biológica de Edward Newgate. Y también sabía que ese era el verdadero nombre de Barba Blanca, y es que, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Jamás en la vida había conocido a una pirata _tan pirata_ como Clío, obviamente: fue criada en el ambiente, entre hombres y situaciones peligrosas, entre licor y tesoros, y probablemente con todas las comodidades que pudiera llegar a darse el lujo de tener en una vida como la que ellos llevaban.

Y él acababa de atacarla a traición. Cuando ella lo único que había hecho era ofrecerle su amistad y preocuparse por su salud.

Sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies, y la misma corriente eléctrica que le recorría el espinazo y le encendía los sentidos volvió a azotarlo cuando, a varios metros, pudo observar los ojos verde-gris de Clío cruzando una puerta, probablemente la enfermería.

Los ojos de Clío Newgate.

 _La Princesa de los piratas._


End file.
